


What Happens Now

by katling



Series: Bassian Week 2017 [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Baze and Chirrut are good space dads, Bodhi knows what he wants, Cassian gets stuck in his own head at times, Fluff, M/M, Post-Return of the Jedi, k-2so didn't make it, party time, the ewoks make good booze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: In the aftermath of the destruction of the second Death Star, there is time for a party. The ewoks make good booze, Cassian broods and Bodhi is an adorable cinnamon roll.This was written for Bassian Week over on tumblr for the Day 3 theme - Happy Endings





	What Happens Now

Cassian pushed his way through the happy, celebrating crowd on Endor with a firmness that would have been rude at any other time but with Rebel Alliance people and ewoks and who knows what else all reeling around, drunk and happy, it was almost a necessity. In fact, his rudeness was only being greeted with cheerful slaps on the back, laughter, the occasional sloppy kiss on the cheek and on one memorable occasion, an enthusiastic group hug from a bunch of ewoks. And he’d trade all of that in just to find one person.

He hadn’t seen Bodhi in nearly three months. It was no fault of either of them. When Bodhi had been offered an X-Wing, Cassian had encouraged him to take it. Bodhi was too good a pilot to be wasted flying milk runs or even ferrying Cassian around. Bodhi had been hesitant at first but had quickly shown his skill and with the friendly encouragement of Luke Skywalker, Wedge Antilles and many of the other X-Wing pilots, he’d started to really shine. It sometimes made Cassian wonder what might have happened if the Empire had shoved Bodhi into a TIE Fighter instead of a cargo ship. Would he have been as good? Would he have been willing to defect?

He shook those thoughts aside as he continued to search. With Bodhi going into the X-Wing squadrons and Jyn being snatched up by Mon Mothma – that had been a surprise but Jyn had proven to be a genius at organisation, logistics and motivating people. Mon Mothma had seen the potential there inside Jyn when everyone else might have simply assigned her to grunt work and she had brought out Jyn’s true skills. Cassian was pleased for her and whenever he saw her on base, she always looked happy – Cassian had assumed he would go back to what he’d always done. He’d faced that with a sense of resignation and weariness that had been new. Rogue One had dragged him out of the dark pit he’d been rapidly falling into and he wasn’t sure he wanted to go back to it.

He hadn’t though. He’d been surprised beyond all measure when he’d turned up for his first mission briefing after Scarif and found Baze and Chirrut waiting as well. He’d spent most of the briefing feeling baffled and uncertain until he’d realised that Baze and Chirrut really _were_ coming with him. A few questions after the briefing had given him his answers – with Kay gone, Baze and Chirrut had decided he needed them. But they’d put their foot down. No more assassinations. They didn’t like it themselves and they _certainly_ didn’t like it for Cassian. Baze and Chirrut were too damn skilled for the Alliance to argue much and it wasn’t as though there weren’t plenty of other missions they could be sent on. 

Cassian had grumbled and groused that he wasn’t a child or delicate and he didn’t need to be protected but in truth, he was almost pathetically grateful to the two men. Chirrut had been right in what he’d said on Jedha – Cassian had been trapped in a cage that was only partially of his own making and _because_ it was only partially of his own making, getting out of it was not an easy task. With Chirrut and Baze there… well, sometimes he wanted to strangle the two men but most of the time, he soaked in their humour, their company and even their oddly paternal manner towards him.

He’d have been happy enough like that, would have survived and even thrived, but he couldn’t deny even back then that he’d missed Bodhi. Baze and Chirrut were a constant presence and he saw Jyn regularly enough when he was on base but in the first few months after Scarif, there seemed to be a huge Bodhi-shaped hole in his life that he hadn’t even recognised until Bodhi had bounced over in the mess and flopped down into the seat next to him. Cassian had simply stared at Bodhi in shock for an unflatteringly long moment. This happy, confident pilot was a stark contrast to the uncertain, jittery, almost broken man Cassian had first met.

They’d spoken for hours that evening and when Bodhi had finally left to get some sleep, Cassian hadn’t moved. That was when he realised Baze and Chirrut had stayed and were now snickering at him. He’d scowled at them but it hadn’t had much heat in it. He knew he’d been staring at Bodhi like he was a revelation so he supposed they’d earned the right to snicker at him. It might have gone no further than that if not for Bodhi. Cassian had never claimed to be emotionally capable but Bodhi had been more than willing to reach out when Cassian faltered.

Negotiating the path of their relationship had been difficult for Cassian. He had no experience with it and he’d have screwed it up any number of times if not for Jyn, Baze and Chirrut giving him a push, a word of advice or even a kick up the backside when needed. All he knew was that lying curled up in Bodhi’s arms was one of the few times when he felt at peace.

Cassian pushed past another group of celebrating Pathfinders and nearly tripped over Nien Nunb. He stared down at the pilot then grabbed his shoulder.

“Bodhi?” he gasped out, unable to articulate more.

Nien Nunb grinned up at him and nodded and pointed over to a raised platform. Cassian tossed a thanks over his shoulder as he hurried off in that direction. The mission he, Baze and Chirrut had been on had gone longer than they expected and they’d arrived back at base to find nearly everyone missing, gone on the attack on the Death Star. They’d had to wait and listen, unable to do anything else, hoping that the various teams on the planet and in space would succeed and when they did, they’d been among the first to head down to Endor.

He reached the platform and looked around. Bodhi was there over to one side, talking animatedly to Shara Bey. She saw Cassian’s approach before Bodhi did and she grinned and gave him a nudge. Bodhi turned and saw Cassian approaching and broke out into a huge smile. Cassian didn’t even pause as he got close. He simply grabbed Bodhi into a tight, almost painful hug, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Bodhi hugged back and Cassian heard Shara chuckle.

“I’ll catch up with you later, Bodhi,” she said before disappearing into the crowd.

Bodhi finally pulled back just enough so they could look at each other. “You’re late,” he said with a grin.

Cassian laughed softly. “Yeah, we were a bit late. Didn’t expect you to go haring off destroying Death Stars again though.”

Bodhi laughed as well. “The Emperor is dead. Can you believe it? We did it!”

That was almost too hard for Cassian to believe. He’d been doing this for too long for it to be easy accepting it was over. Not that it really was, he knew that. It would take years to undo all the harm the Empire had caused and he didn’t envy the politicians that job.

“We did it,” Cassian echoed then he pulled Bodhi into another hug before drawing back so that he could kiss him.

Bodhi kissed back enthusiastically and when they parted again, he framed Cassian’s face with his hands, his eyes full of concern. “What’s going on in that head of yours, Cass? I know you too well. You’re stuck in there again.”

Cassian closed his eyes and gave a soft huff. When he opened them again, he saw Bodhi watching him with patient concern and it made him hate himself that he’d snuffed out the joy Bodhi had been feeling.

“I… don’t know what happens now,” he finally admitted.

Bodhi smiled. “Now, we celebrate. We find Jyn and Baze and Chirrut, we drink some of the hideous rotgut the ewoks have been handing round, we laugh, we dance, we get drunk and have fun.” His smile turned both wicked and a little shy. It was a dichotomy about Bodhi that Cassian had always adored. “Then _we_ find someplace quiet and have some… private celebrations. Then tomorrow we can think about the future.”

Cassian felt the tension he’d been carrying since they’d found about the attack plans finally slide away and he relaxed into Bodhi’s arms. “Yeah,” he breathed. “That sounds like a great plan.”

He went willingly when Bodhi pulled him into another kiss and pressed the pilot back against the huge tree behind him. As he pulled all sorts of soft, wanting noises out of his lover, Cassian realised that he was… happy. He didn’t know what the future held, he didn’t know what they were going to do but for once, it didn’t matter. He had Bodhi, they _had_ survived and he actually had a future to look forward to.


End file.
